James' Big Idea
James' Big Idea 'is the first chapter of Camp Wiggle. Author's Note Before this story starts, I'd like to tell you all to not freak out about Felix The Cat appearing in this story when he hasn't been at all mentioned in my previous works on here, as there will be a story posted after this one that'll help fill in any plot holes. Summary ''James gets a really big idea. Story Summer had come to Wiggle Town. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was as clear as a bell and as blue as a Smurf. At Wiggle House, James Wiggle was in his room plucking away at his Rickenbacker 4003 bass guitar when he suddenly heard kids screaming. "What's all that commotion," James wondered. James set his bass down and looked out the window, where he saw a school bus stop and kids piling out of it, screaming happily. "Oh, yeah," said James, "I remember now! Today was the last day of school before summer break!" Just then, one of the kids, Lincoln Loud, saw James. "Hey, James," said Lincoln. "Hey, Linc," said James, "How was your last day?" "It was awesome," said Lincoln, "We had a party in our class! There was cake and everything!" "Sounds like you had a good time," said James. "Yeah," said Lincoln, "See you around!" Lincoln then went to his home, and James waved. "Ah, summer," James said as he shut the window, "a time where kids get the whole summer to enjoy themselves, doing all sorts of fun activities." Just then, James realized something. "Wait," said James, "Some kids might not even know what to do this summer." It was then that James got an idea. "Maybe us Wiggles can help with that," said James. James then raced out into the hallway. "Wiggles assemble," James said. With that, Greg, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and their new housemate, a cat named Felix (more about him later), assembled in the living room. "What's up, James," asked Greg. "Guys," said James, "I've just got the best idea ever!" "Shoot," said Anthony. "Well," said James, "let's suppose that some kids might have no idea what to do this summer." "Yeah," said Greg, "so?" "So," said James, "Let's '''make '''something for the kids to do." The other Wiggles and Felix were still confused. "As in," asked Jeff. "As in," said James, "A summer camp?" "A summer camp," Murray asked, "You know, that's actually not a bad idea." "Yeah," said Greg, "let's do it!" "Alright," said James, "it's settled then. And, I've got the perfect name for it." "What is it," asked Greg. "Camp Wiggle, of course," said James. "Nice," said Greg, "I like it." "So do I," said Murray. "Very fitting," said Anthony. "Yeah," said Jeff. "Well, we gotta name," said Felix, "Now what?" "Now," said James, "We've gotta figure out jobs, make a public announcement about it, and get funding for it." "Not to mention a bus to take the kids to camp," said Greg. "Hey," said Anthony, "I think I saw one for sale on Craigslist." "You can sell buses on Craigslist," asked Felix. "Can't you sell '''anything on Craigslist," asked Anthony. "Good point," said Felix. "Splendid," said James, "Gimme the address and I'll go buy it." Anthony did, and James left. He soon returned with one of those buses that had six wheels and compartments for luggage on the sides. The paintwork on the bus was starting to fade. "Alright," said James, "we've got our bus. Now, let's make give it the Wiggle Touch." With that, they all put on coveralls, chipped away the old paint, and spray painted the top portion red, the bottom portion gray, the luggage doors green, yellow, purple, and blue, and they fitted red hubcaps with the Wiggles logo on them onto the wheels. Once that was finished, they spray painted "Camp Wiggle" on the sides of the bus in white. Once the paint was dry, they buffed it up to make it shiny, same with the windows. Soon, they were finished. "That's a fine-looking bus if I do say so myself," said James. "Yeah," said Greg. "What's next," asked Jeff. "Next," said James, "I'll go to Equestria to talk to the Princesses about this." James then went inside and stepped through the magic mirror the Wiggles were gifted with for delighting all the foals in Equestria with a show. Quiet conveniently, the portal led him right into Canterlot Square. "Perfect," James said, "This saved me a whole lot of trouble buying a ticket on the train." James then went to the castle, where he went into the throne room and found Celestia and Luna in their thrones. "Your Majesties," said James. "Hello, James," said Celestia, "What can we do for you?" "Well," said James, "the other guys and I are planning on opening up a summer camp, and I came to ask if I can borrow some money to pay for some expenses." "Borrow," asked Celestia, "Why not just let us handle it?" "Yeah," said Luna, "Just tell us what these expenses are, and we'll cover them all." "Okay," said James, "Here's a list." James then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Celestia and Luna. As it turned out, what was on the list were canoes, paddle-boats, kayaks, life jackets, cabins, sports balls, and other summer camp essentials. "Goodness," said Luna, "that's quite a list." "I know," said James. "Don't worry," said Celestia, "Like I once said, we'll cover everything, or at least try to." "Thanks," said James, "And, us Wiggles have got everything else like transportation for the campers and the land for the camp covered." "Okay," said Celestia, "So, I assume you'll be on your way?" "Yes," said James, "Thanks for your help!" James then left through the portal back into Wiggle House. There, the other Wiggles, Felix, Wags the Dog, the Waggettes, Wags' three little brothers, Henry the Octopus, Dorothy The Dinosaur, and the Wiggles' next-door neighbors Steve, Joe, and Fred. "Hey, James," said Greg, "We decided on our jobs!" "Really," asked James, "Well, let's hear them!" "Me, Jeff, and Murray are gonna be counselors," said Greg. "I'm gonna be the cook," said Anthony. "Me, Skally, Cartwhelle, and Fluffy are gonna be Anthony's kitchen assistants," said Wags. "I'm gonna be the lifeguard," said Fred. "Me and Joe are gonna be the Arts & Crafts Directors," said Steve. "I'm gonna be the Fun & Games Director," said Henry. "I'm gonna be the Nature Activities Director," said Dorothy. "I'm going to be helping Steve and Joe," said the Captain. "And I'm gonna drive the bus," said Felix. "Perfect," said James, "I think that's all the jobs." "Wait," said Anthony, "What about the nurse?" James was shocked at what Anthony just said. "Thanks for reminding me," said James, "I suppose I should find a nurse!" James thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "And I know just who," said James. James then went back through the mirror, and found Twilight walking through the streets. "Twily," James called. Twilight heard James and turned to face him. "James," Twilight cried happily. Twilight ran to James and the two shared a hug. "So," asked Twilight, "what brings you hear?" "Well," said James, "the other Wiggles and I are opening up a summer camp, and we need a nurse. I was wondering if you were interested." "Well," said Twilight, "I've been studying human medicine lately, and I think it'll be a great opportunity to put my studies to the test." "So, does that mean you'll take the job," asked James. "In a single word, yes," said Twilight. "Great," said James, "Well, come right in through this portal!" "Wait," said Twilight, "I need to tell the Princesses and everyone else first." "Okay," said James, "Well, you do just that." Twilight then went to the castle and told the Princesses that she would be taking a leave of absence from Equestria, explained why, and told them to tell her friends and family. "We can do that," said Luna. "Thank you," said Twilight. "Anything for a fellow Princess," said Celestia. "Now, I best be going," said Twilight, "James is waiting." "Have a good time," said Luna. Twilight then joined James back at Wiggle House, where she introduced herself to the Captain, Henry, Wags, the Wagettes, and Dorothy. "So, you're a princess," asked Henry. "Well, part-time," said Twilight, "So, where do I sign up?" "No need," said Greg, "you're already hired." "Oh, okay," said Twilight, "So, when do we start?" "As soon as everything's set up," said Jeff, "We've already got the property needed. It's by a lake. Our friend Tulip and her team of machines are constructing some cabins and other buildings." "Great," said Twilight, "I'm so excited!" "So are we," said James. End of Chapter 1 Category:Chapters